Annabelle: Back to Life
Annabelle: Back to Life is a paranormal thriller movie. It is the second instalment of The Conjuring Universe. It is based on the supposed backstory of the Annabelle doll. Synopsis A young nursing student, Donna, receives a Raggedy Ann doll for her birthday. Loving the doll at first, Donna discovers strange happenings in her home, and seeks the aid of her best friend Angie and her fiancé Lou to help. Plot Donna is nearing to finishing her nursing degree, and on her birthday, she receives from her mother, a Raggedy Ann Doll. Donna and Angie return to the apartment, noticing a lot of their possessions have been misplaced. They discover the doll has moved as well. The next day, they lock Annabelle in a small guest room, but upon returning, Annabelle is missing from the locked room, only to turn up in Donna's room sitting on her bed. In her room, Angie finds small writings on one of her walls, saying "Help Me". Donna finds a note next to Annabelle, with "Help Us" written on it. Donna and Angie seek out a local medium, Lynn Weiss, to discover what's wrong with the doll. Lynn tells them that the spirit of a little girl named Annabelle Higgins has possessed the doll, wanting to find a home and be loved. Lynn tells them Annabelle wants permission to inhabit the doll, and the two agree. The next morning, Donna and Angie decide to accept Annabelle. TBA During the day, Lou is resting on the couch, when he experiences a terrifying nightmare of Annabelle choking him and clawing at his flesh. When he awakes, he finds Annabelle sitting beside the couch, and finds several claw marks on his chest. Lou demands an answer, even accusing one of them of attacking him. Donna and Angie discover that all three of them have had the same nightmare involving Annabelle attacking them. With all these signs, Lou and Angie persuade Donna to seek help again, but not wanting to hire another Medium, they look for any paranormal investigators through their local church. They contact daemonologists Ed and Lorraine Warren to help them. The Warrens explain to them that the doll was never possessed by a lost soul, but instead a demonic spirit, and by being given it permission to inhabit the doll, had come closer to possessing one of them, beginning with their nightmares. On the road, Dan is on his way home from the Warren home, when he begins hallucinating visions, crashing his bike, killing him instantly. * An exorcism was performed on the doll and their apartment with the help of the church and the doll now sits in a glass box at the Warrens' Occult Museum in Monroe, Connecticut. Cast Main Cast * TBA as Donna Johnston * TBA as Angie Clifton * TBA as Lou Gipson Supporting Cast * TBA as Lynn Weiss * Patrick Wilson as Ed Warren * Vera Farmiga as Lorrain Warren * TBA as Dan Trivia * This movie is based on the 'true story' behind the Annabelle doll (instead of the 50¢ Rosemary's Baby jump scare snooze fest that we got and people actually paid money to see in 2014) * There is a claim that Ed and Lorraine Warren made up the story, taking inspiration from The Twilight Zone episode “Living doll" (the 126th episode). ** In this episode, a dysfunctional family's problems are worsened when the child's doll proves to be not only sentient but also evil. The mothers' name in the episode is coincidently named Annabelle. The episode aired 5 years prior to the Warren's account of the Annabelle’s story. * The surnames of the three main characters Donna, Angie and Lou are fictionalised, as the real life individuals' surnames are unrecorded. ** Every character, other than Donna, Angie, Lou and Ed and Lorraine Warren is primarily fictional. Category:Movies Category:Horror Films Category:User:Philanahembree